Handphone
by Chel di Cieli
Summary: Di Ultahnya yang ke-20,Reborn memberi Tsuna HP yang merupakan awal dari mimpi buruk dan juga mimpi indahnya? Yaoi,OOC,One-shot:1827,6927,Lebay n GJ Req by:X.Leyra.X gak tw genre nya apaan - -


Sebelumnya…Gomen, Chel lagi **Hiatus mode ON **(Mine Only aja blum selesei, sekarang udah Hiatus) -_- ini fanfic requestnya .X yang Chel kerjain buru-buru gara-gara gak punya banyak waktu... Jadi maaf ya kalo jelek ato gara-gara ceritanya pasaran XO

**Disclaimer**: KHR sama sekali bukan punya Chel, Chel cuma pinjam karakternya buat dibikin fanfic GJ..

**Warning**: YAOI, dan kalian mungkin aja membayangkan hal yang nggak-nggak setelah membaca fanfic ini jangan salahkan author yaah...

Yuk ah~ langsung aja deh ya XD

* * *

**Handphone**

* * *

**Location: Vongola Head Quarter**

Pukul 8 pagi, Reborn datang ke ruang kerja Tsuna, boss ke 10 Keluarga Mafia Vongola yang baru saja berulang tahun, umurnya sekarang genap 20. Tapi sayang sekali tahun ini dia tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya itu bersama teman-teman dan keluarganya, karena sebagian besar dari mereka sedang tidak berada di Vongola HQ sekarang. Untuk sedikit menghibur muridnya itu, Reborn memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil.

"Tsuna, ini kuberikan untukmu!"

"Apa ini?"

"Handphone, biar gampang dihubungi."

"…" _niatnya biar gampang dihubungi atau biar gampang dimarahi? _ "Makasih."

Sehabis itu Reborn keluar tanpa banyak bicara, tak lama kemudian, handphone barunya berdering…

_Oh, sudah diberi nomer nya nih? Ng… SMS.. Dari siapa?_

**[From: 0815xxxxxxxx]** Aku lupa bilang, selamat ulang tahun.

_Oh…Reborn ya…save nomernya dulu deh.._

**[To:Tutor Sadis]** Makasih ^^

**[From:Tutor Sadis**] Kalau sampai hilang atau lecet sedikit saja…kubunuh kau!

**[To:Tutor Sadis] **Iya…iya… -_-

Sehabis itu, Reborn tidak membalas smsnya yang terakhir. Tsuna menyimpan HP barunya ke dalam saku celana dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, datang sms baru lagi.

**[From:0878xxxxxxxx] **Juudaime, betul ini nomer HP barumu?

_Oh..pasti Gokudera-kun! Save dulu…_

**[To:Gokudera-kun]** Iya, tau dari mana Gokudera-kun?

**[From:Gokudera-kun]** Oh, benar ya? Reborn-san yang bilang. Omong2 selamat ulang tahun yang ke-20 Juudaime! Semoga panjang umur, aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Juudaime.

**[To:Gokudera-kun] **Makasih Gokudera-kun ^^

**[From: Gokudera-kun] **Maaf, tadinya aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu, tapi kita masih di Bandara. Gara-gara si Yakyu-baka telat bangun, kita jadi ketinggalan pesawat, GRRR! Gimana kabarnya Juudaime?

**[To:Gokudera-kun] **Oh, begitu ya? ^^' Jadi kapan kalian pulang liburan? Aku baik-baik saja, tapi rasanya agak sepi juga kalau tidak ada kalian. Haha..

**[From: Gokudera-kun] **Ah, maaf telah membuatmu merasa kesepian T_T Kita akan pulang sekarang, tapi mungkin agak malaman. Setelah pulang nanti, mari kita gelar pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu ^^

**[To: Gokudera-kun] **Malam ya? Hnn..tidak usah repot-repot -_- Oh, aku lupa tanya, bagaimana liburannya? :)

**[From: Gokudera-kun] **Membosankan! Lebih baik aku terkurung seharian bersama kerjaanku daripada dengan si yakyu-baka itu. Semenjak kita datang ke hotel, dia terus-terusan bilang 'Gokudera ayo ke sana!' 'Gokudera, ayo lihat itu!' 'Gokudera, ayo kita ke pantai!'. Huh! Menyebalkan! X[

**[To: Gokudera-kun] **Hahaha…tapi sesekali kalian kan butuh liburan.. ^^;

**[From: Gokudera-kun] **Huh, kalau liburan sama Juudaime sih aku nggak masalah, kalau sama si yakyu-baka ini amit-amit deh!

**[To: Gokudera-kun] **Walah, sampai segitunya gak mau bareng Yamamoto? O_o

**[From: Gokudera-kun] **Iyalah, dia itu nyebelin banget tau gak sih! Sudah idiot, kemana-mana cengengesan…bikin malu aja!

**[To: Gokudera-kun] **Haha, omong2 pulangnya bawa oleh2 ya ^^

**[From: Gokudera-kun] **Oh! Baiklah, Juudaime mau apa? ^^

**[To: Gokudera-kun] **Hmm, apa yah? terserah deh, souvenir juga boleh kok :)

**[From: Gokudera-kun] **Baik! Sebentar, akan kubeli sekarang.

_Eh? Langsung dibelikan?…Ah sudahlah._

Tsuna kembali menyimpan HPnya ke dalam saku dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun belum juga dia membaca salah satu laporan sampai selesai, tiba-tiba datang sms baru lagi.

**[From: 0817xxxxxx] **Hei, ini kau Tsuna?

**[To: 0817xxxxxx] **Iya, ini siapa?

**[From: 0817xxxxxx] **Ini aku Yamamoto, HP baru? :D

_Oh, Yamamoto! Save ah…_

**[To: Yamamoto] **Iya, hadiah ulang tahun dari Reborn ^^

**[From: Yamamoto] **Hadiah ulang tahun? Kok lebih cepat sehari?

**[To: Yamamoto] **Nggak kok, ulang tahunku kan memang tanggal 14 Oktober.

**[From: Yamamoto] **Oh, benar juga, aku salah lihat tanggal . Hahaha. Selamat ulang tahun, Tsuna! Maaf belum bisa ngasih hadiah.

**[To: Yamamoto] **Nggak apa-apa, oh ya, tau nomerku dari mana? Dari Reborn?

**[From: Yamamoto] **Oh, bukan. Dari tadi aku liatin Gokudera asyik smsan sendiri, aku kan jadi penasaran. Aku tanya smsan sama siapa, dia gak jawab. Terus tadi Gokudera bilang mau beli oleh-oleh, HPnya kebetulan dia simpan di tas, jadi iseng2 aku buka deh smsnya. Ternyata dari kamu Tsuna ^^

**[To: Yamamoto] **Oh..hahaha ^^' Gimana kabarnya di sana?

**[From: Yamamoto] **Baik, ternyata liburan bareng Gokudera seru juga. Awalnya sih dia ogah-ogahan, tapi pas kuajak ke pantai, kita berdua main volley di sana, dia jadi semangat lagi tuh. Seneng deh liat Gokudera ketawa :D

**[To: Yamamoto] **Hehe, kapan-kapan kalian kuberi liburan lagi deh :)

**[From: Yamamoto] **Ah, terimakasih, tapi ini saja sudah cukup kok. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Sayang kita telat naik pesawat. Oh ya, kau mau minta apa untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?

**[To: Yamamoto] **Tidak usah repot-repot ^^ diberi HP ini saja aku masih canggung, soalnya Reborn bilang jangan lecet. X[

Setelah itu, Yamamoto tidak lagi membalas smsnya dan Tsuna pun kembali membaca laporan. Smsan dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto memang seru, tapi gara-gara itu juga tugasnya jadi terganggu. Baru saja selesai membaca satu laporan, lagi-lagi HP nya berdering, kali ini telepon….dari nomer tak dikenal.

_Dari siapa ini? Angkat jangan yah? _

_Angkat?_

_Jangan?_

_Angkat? _

_Jangan?_

(Dilema) _ Kok aku punya firasat gak enak?_

Karena terlalu lama, dering HPnya pun berhenti. Tsuna menghela nafas lega, namun tiba-tiba datang sms.

**[From: 0818xxxxxxx]** Tsunay0shi-kun, angkat d0nk ah..!

**[To: 0818xxxxxxx] **Siapa sih?

**[From: 0818xxxxxxx] **Mukur0~ XD

_Waduh, Mukuro! Save jangan ya nomernya? _

_Save? _

_Jangan?_

_Save? _

_Jangan?_

(Dilema lagi) _ Emm..Ah, tidak usah lah.._

**[From: 0818xxxxxxx] **Save d0nk n0mernya XP

(Kaget) _Kok dia tahu aku gak niat ngesave nomernya? _

**[To: Si Mesum] **Tau nomerku dari mana? Dari Yamamoto?

**[From: Si Mesum] **Bukan, aku tau karena kekuatan cinta XD

**[To: Si Mesum] **. . . -__-

**[From: Si Mesum] **Btw nama k0ntaknya jgn Si Mesum ya.. XD

(Kaget lagi) _Hah? Kok dia tahu sih? Ya udah ganti deh...._

**[From: Kepala nanas] **Jangan kepala nanas juga yaah.. ^^

(Lagi-lagi kaget) _Makhluk yang satu ini…dia itu setan atau apa sih?_

**[To: Kuro-kuro] **Tau nomerku dari siapa Mukuro? -_-

**[From: Kuro-kuro] **Dibilangin juga kekuatan cinta, masa Tsunay0shi-kun gak percaya?^^

**[To: Kuro-kuro] -_- **Udah deh, lama2 serem tau! Ayo kasih tau dari siapa!

**[From: Kuro-kuro] **Kufufu, dari si Arc0balen0, jangan ngambek d0nk sayank…

**[To: Kuro-kuro] **Najis, gak usah pake sayang2an segala!

**[From: Kuro-kuro] **Ah, gak usah malu2 gitu d0nk.. XP

**[To: Kuro-kuro] **Aku gak malu-malu!

**[From: Kuro-kuro] **Kufufu, malu-malu tapi mau ya? Tsunay0shi-kun imut-imut deh XD

**[To: Kuro-kuro] **Aku gak malu-malu dan aku juga gak mau! Jangan panggil aku imut! X[

**[From: Kuro-kuro] **Kal0 lagi marah wajahmu makin cuuuuute~ deh uke-kuuu~ XDD

**[To: Kuro-kuro] **GAAAH! Siapa yang uke? Gak sudi! DX

**[From: Kuro-kuro] **Iiih, jahat amat! 0h, aku lupa, aku telp0n ya, mau ng0m0ng sesuatu yang penting..

_He? _

Sebentar kemudian HP nya berdering, rupanya Mukuro sudah menelepon. Mau tak mau Tsuna pun menjawab.

**Tsuna: **Halo?

**Mukuro: **Halo Tsunayoshi-kun, suaramu di telepon tetap imut yaa…gemes deh jadinya..

**Tsuna: **. . .

**Mukuro: **Kufufu, kok diem sih?

**Tsuna: **Sudah jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, aku sedang sibuk, katanya mau ngomong sesuatu yang penting?

**Mukuro: **Oh iya! Gara-gara denger suaranya Tsunayoshi-kun yang imut-imut, aku jadi lupa, suaramu…mengalihkan duniaku…

**Tsuna: . . .**

_Korban iklan…_

**Mukuro: **Selamat ulang tahun, Tsunayoshi-kun~!

**Tsuna: **Makasih (datar)

**Mukuro: **Eh, eh, nanti malam tidur bareng aku lagi yuk? Seminggu yang lalu kan kita belum sempat me—

Tuut—tuut—tuut—

_Orang ini sudah sinting ya? Nyesel deh telponnya kuangkat._

**[From: Kuro-kuro] **Yaaaah…k0q ditutup siih? T____T

_Sudahlah, gak usah dijawab, bikin sebel aja!_

Tsuna menyimpan HPnya di atas meja lalu kembali membaca laporan dengan perasaan kesal. Dan untuk yang ke-5 kalinya, lagi-lagi HPnya itu berdering. Ada yang meneleponnya… (lagi)

_Kali ini siapa sih?_

**Tsuna: **Halo? (kesel)

**Seseorang: **Herbivore…!

_H-H-H-HIBARI-SAN!_

**Tsuna: **I-iya, ada apa Hibari-san? (tiba-tiba gugup)

**Hibari: **Oh, jadi yang dikatakan si kepala nanas itu benar ya? Kau sudah punya HP baru.

_Loh? Mukuro ngasih tahu?_

**Hibari: **Kenapa si kepala nanas itu tahu nomermu sebelum aku? (galak)

**Tsuna: **B-bukan aku yang ngasih tau, tapi Reborn.

**Hibari: **. . .

**Tsuna: **Beneran kok, aku nggak bohong! (panik)

**Hibari: **Sudahlah, aku cuma mau lapor kalau aku sudah di Italy sekarang.

**Tsuna: **Eeh? Kau sudah kembali dari Jepang? Kapan?

**Hibari: **Barusan..

**Tsuna: **Ooh…

**Hibari: **. . .

**Tsuna: **. . .

**Hibari: **Herbivore…

**Tsuna: **Ya?

**Hibari: **. . .Selamat ulang tahun.

**Tsuna: **Terima kasih Hibari-san!

**Hibari: **Sudah dulu ya..

**Tsuna: **Ok…hehe.

**Hibari: **Tunggu!

**Tsuna: **Nn?

**Hibari: **Aku sedang ke sana sekarang.

**Tsuna: **Oh..baiklah..

**Hibari: **Sudah ya..

**Tsuna: **Ok!

Tsuna menutup teleponnya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

_Hibari-san mau datang…Hibari-san mau datang…Hibari-san mau datang…yeey!_

Kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil bersenandung senang setelah menyimpan nomer Hibari. Namun tak lama kemudian, perasaan senangnya itu berubah total saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dengan suara 'BRAAAK' yang keras dan laki-laki berambut seperti nanas itu langsung muncul di hadapan Tsuna.

"M-Mukuro!"

"Ooh…Kupikir kenapa kau tidak membalas smsku, ternyata gara-gara sedang ditelpon ya hmmm?" kata Mukuro sambil menutup dan mengunci pintu. Tsuna segera merasakan firasat buruk.

"A-ada apa Mukuro?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya kangen…" Mukuro mulai mendekat dengan tampang mencurigakan, senyum jahatnya membuat Tsuna merinding. Kemudian Mukuro naik ke meja kerja Tsuna dan menarik dasi boss Vongola itu hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang. "Aku kangen melakukan itu denganmu…"

"Eh? Apa yang ka-mmmh!"

Dengan cepat, Mukuro mencium Tsuna, Tsuna tersentak saat Mukuro mendorong tubunya ke belakang dan karena kursi yang diduduki Tsuna tidak mampu menopang berat, akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan, masih sambil berciuman.

"Nnngh! Mmm!" Tsuna mencoba berontak dan meronta-ronta. Namun Mukuro memegangi kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan yang lain mulai melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing kemeja Tsuna satu persatu. Ciuman Mukuro mulai meliar, apalagi setelah dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tsuna dan 'bermain-main' dengan lihai. (a/n…Mukuro is a great kisser..!)

"H-hentikan Mukuro!" jerit Tsuna ketika sang guardian melepaskan ciuman panasnya untuk mengambil nafas sesaat.

"Kufufu, kau malu?"

"Aku tidak—aahh!" Lagi-lagi Tsuna tersentak karena tanpa ia sadari, tangan Mukuro yang _kosong _sudah membuka ikat pinggang dan menurunkan sleting celananya, kemudianmulai meraba-raba 'daerah privasinya'. Saat Tsuna berpikir tak mungkin ia bisa tertolong, HP Tsuna tiba-tiba berdering di saku celananya. Seseorang menelepon!

_T-terima kasih Tuhaan!_

"Kuuuh—hen—hentikan! Aku harus—uuuh menjawab--Teleponnya!" seru Tsuna kepayahan.

"Sudah, biarkan saja…" sahut Mukuro sambil mencium leher Tsuna yang langsing.

_Gawat gawat gawaaaaaat…!_

Namun rupanya Mukuro memang merasa terganggu karena suara dering HP Tsuna makin mengeras. Dia bangun dangan perasaan kecewa campur kesal. "Cepat angkat, lalu tutup!"

Tsuna cepat-cepat berdiri sambil membetulkan kemeja dan celananya, lalu mengangkat telepon. Rupanya dari Hibari.

**Tsuna: **H-Halo?

**Hibari: **Herbivore, di mana kau sekarang?

**Tsuna: **Aku sedang di—

DEGG!

Mukuro tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, meraba-raba tubuh Tsuna dengan erotis.

**Tsuna: **A-a-aku sedang di ngghhh.. (mati-matian menahan erangan)

**Hibari: **Ada apa?

**Tsuna: **T-tidak…ahhh!..hnn..tidak ada…apa-apa ..ahhh!

**Hibari: **. . . Herbivore? (curiga)

**Tsuna: **H-H-Hibari-saaan~ t-tolong aku—ahhhhh!

**Hibari: **Tsunayoshi? Hei! Jawab! kau sedang ada di mana sekarang?

**Tsuna: **A-aku s…sedang di—

Mukuro tiba-tiba merebut handphone dari tangan Tsuna.

**Mukuro: **Tsunayoshi-kun sedang di_rape_ olehku. Kufufu…

**Hibari: **. . .

**Mukuro: **Kalau kau ingin menolongnya, cepat datang kemari, sebelum semuanya ter~lam~bat~

**Tsuna: **M-Mukuro! Hentikan! Nghh! ahhhhh! (suaranya samar-samar tapi jelas di telinga Hibari)

**Hibari: **Kau**. . .**Pilih masuk rumah sakit atau masuk surga? (murka)

**Mukuro: ** Surga dong, tapi surga dunia…hehe…

**Hibari: ***_Sial, aku salah nanya…* _sudah bosan hidup rupanya?

**Mukuro: **Begitulah, sudah ya…

**Hibari: **Herbivore!_kami ko—_

_Tuut—tuut—tuut---_

Mukuro menutup telpon, lalu melempar HP Tsuna ke belakang lewat bahunya sampai membentur rak buku dan jatuh dengan suara 'TRAAAK' yang oh-sangat-mengerikan. Jelas Tsuna menjerit, belum juga berapa jam Reborn bilang jangan sampai rusak dan lecet, sekarang sudah hancur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? HP itu menyimpan sebagian nyawaku!" teriak Tsuna sambil meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'cengkraman' Mukuro yang aneh bin ajaib sangat kuat.

"Kufufu, salahmu sendiri. Dibilangin cepat angkat lalu tutup, malah ngobrol. Nanti aku hukum lhoo~~~!"

"J-jangan bercanda! Dasar kau illusionist berkepala nanas mesum! Cabul!"

"Terima kasih…"

"ITU BUKAN PUJIAAAAN! Ahhhhh! Ngghh!"

"Oya..oya…suara seksimu yang barusan sukses membuatku 'bangkit' kufufu." Mukuro melepaskan 'pelukannya', Tsuna sebenarnya ingin sekali kabur dari tempat itu sekarang, melompat dari jendela pun tak apa, asalkan dia bisa selamat dari setan di belakangnya. Namun entah karena dia kelelahan meronta-ronta atau karena dia lelah akibat sesuatu yang 'lainnya'. Tenaga Tsuna menghilang dan dia terduduk lemas. Saat Tsuna berbalik untuk memarahi Mukuro, matanya melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"A-apa yang—" Tsuna merangkak mundur dengan ketakutan saat ia melihat si illusionist itu menurunkan sleting celana hitamnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mendekati Tsuna sambil menyunggingkan senyum _devil _yang lebar.

"Hukuman dimulai~ Tsu-chan~"

"H-hentikan! Jangan mendekat! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Sementara itu Hibari berlari dengan kecepatan jet coster di lorong-lorong Vongola HQ dan membuka pintu setiap ruangan yang ia lewati. Kedua tonfa berduri sudah bersiap-siap di tangan kanan-kirinya.

'BRAAAK' itu sudah pintu ke-23. Beberapa orang yang ternyata sedang berjudi di dalamnya terkejut saat melihat Hibari dengan wajah yang sudah seperti raja setan bertanya dengan kasar.

"Di mana Tsunayoshi?"

"De-decimo-sama? Mungkin beliau sedang ada di ruang kerjanya." Jawab orang yang paling jangkung.

Hibari segera berlari meninggalkan mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Yang tadi itu…Hibari-sama kan?" tanya laki-laki yang paling kecil. "Hibari-sama yang terkenal dengan metode disiplinnya?"

"Benar, aku kira kita akan mampus tadi." Sahut laki-laki berkumis tipis. "Apa dia tidak sadar kita sedang berjudi?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau dia kembali?"

". . ."

Semua orang terdiam, menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian laki-laki yang paling jangkung memecahkan keheningan.

"Sudah jangan dibahas, berapa taruhanmu tadi?"

'BRAAAAAK' pintu ke-24 adalah pintu ruang kerja Tsuna, ditendang dengan kasar sampai kedua daun pintu bercat hitam itu terlepas dari engselnya. Begitu matanya berkeliling, Hibari melihat pemandangan yang hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot.

"Oya, oya, lama sekali." Sambut Mukuro. Mist Guardian itu duduk di kursi meja kerja Tsuna. Sedangkan Tsuna sendiri duduk di pangkuannya, tak sadarkan diri dan tubuhnya terbungkus selimut putih. "Sayang sekali kau terlambat, kufufu."

Jelas nafsu membunuh Hibari langsung bangkit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada herbivore itu?"

"Hnn…kenapa tidak kau cek sendiri?" Mukuro bangun dan meletakkan Tsuna di atas kursi, begitu dia berbalik, Hibari sudah mengayunkan tonfanya dan berhasil membentur pipi kiri Mukuro, pria berambut nila itu terbanting menabrak tembok, lalu jatuh tepat di sebelah HP Tsuna yang sudah agak hancur.

"Awww…galak sekali sih?" rintih Mukuro sambil bangun. Hibari baru saja akan melancarkan serangan keduanya, namun tubuh Mukuro mendadak berubah menjadi kabut putih dan perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Cih! Ilusi!" dengus Hibari kesal. Padahal dia belum puas menghajar orang brengsek di depannya itu.

"Kufufu, peranku sampai di sini saja." Gumam Mukuro sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar lenyap.

_Peran? Peran apa maksud si herbivore keparat itu? _Pikir Hibari. Kemudian perhatiannya langsung teralih pada Tsuna yang masih tertidur di atas kursi.

"Oi! Herbivore, bangun!" seru Hibari sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tsuna. Dia menarik selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dan terbelalak. Tsuna hampir telanjang, kain yang menempel di tubuhnya hanya boxer biru dan selimut itu saja. Kedua tangannya pun diikat dasi. "Apa ini?"

Hibari menemukan secarik kertas yang terlipat di atas tubuh Tsuna lalu membacanya dalam hati. Begini isinya:

_Kyouya-kun…jangan mimisan kalau kau menemukan Tsunyoshi-kun yang cute itu sedang telanjang di depanmu sekarang (soalnya tadi saja aku nyaris mimisan pas ngebuka bajunya). Kufufu, tenang saja, aku belum 'melakukannya' kok (hampir sih). Sisanya kuserahkan padamu..._ _Arrivederci__~ XD_

_-Mukuro-_

Dengan kesal Hibari merobek-robek kertas itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. _Dasar herbivore gak ada kerjaan!_

"Ngh.." Tsuna mulai tersadar, ketika dia membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Hibari. "HIEEEE! H-Hibari-san?"

"Hoh, sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Hibari sambil tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di—eh? Kenapa tanganku diikat? K-kenapa aku telanjang? T-tunggu! Apa yang terjadi?" jerit Tsuna kebingungan. Hibari tidak menjawab, dia hanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna, masih sambil tersenyum (senyum yang sangat sangat sangat nakal).

"Si kepala nanas itu menyerahkan sisanya padaku." Gumam Hibari.

"Eh? Sisa? Sisa ap—UWAAAH! Apa yang kau—? HYAAAAAAA~!"

**~OMAKE~**

Malamnya, Gokudera dan Yamamoto baru pulang liburan…

**---Gokudera---**

"Juudaime!" (langsung nyelonong masuk soalnya gak ada pintunya) "Kenapa ruang kerjamu jadi begi— Ng?" Ruang kerja Tsuna kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Gokudera melihat sebuah note di atas meja yang berisi:

_Kalau cari Tsunayoshi, dia sedang tidur di kamarnnya._

_-Hibari Kyouya-_

Gokudera berjalan ke arah kamar Tsuna dan masuk setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Laki-laki itu melihat Juudaime-nya sedang tertidur pulas. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil bergumam, "Pasti Juudaime terlalu capek gara-gara seharian kerja." Setelah itu Gokudera menyimpan sebungkus oleh-oleh di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Saat Gokudera menyelimuti Tsuna, dia melihat leher bossnya itu merah-merah dipenuhi tanda bekas gigitan. Terbelalak tak percaya, Gokudera mencoba menyibakkan kerah kemeja Tsuna untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas.

". . ."

Dia menelan ludah.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Tsuna dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan, Gokudera langsung berlari seperti halilintar sambil berteriak:

"HIBARIIII! KUBUNUH KAU DASAR BRENGSEEEEK!"

**---Yamamoto---**

Saat Yamamoto tiba, dia terheran-heran karena ruang kerja Tsuna sekarang tidak ada pintunya.

_Apa sedang direnovasi? _Pikir Yamamoto polos. Kemudian dia melihat note yang ditulis Hibari. Dengan langkah santai Yamamoto menuju ke kamar Tsuna dan membuka pintunya setelah mengetuk-ngetuk beberapa kali.

"Oh, benar-benar sedang istirahat ya?" gumam Yamamoto ketika dia melihat Tsuna terbaring d atas tempat tidurnya.

Yamamoto menyimpan sesuatu yang terbungkus plastik di atas meja, di samping oleh-oleh yang dibelikan Gokudera. Itu adalah pelindung _casing _HP.

"Dengan begini Tsuna tidak akan khawatir HPnya akan lecet." Gumam Yamamoto senang. Tanpa mengetahui kalau HP Tsuna sudah tinggal sejarah sekarang.

**---Mukuro---**

"A-adududuh, pelan-pelan Chrome sayang." Rintih Mukuro. Chrome menghela nafas sambil menempelkan plester ke pipi kiri Mukuro pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa wajahmu bisa jadi seperti lukissan Picasso begini sih, Mukuro-sama?"

"Aku bermain-main dengan Kyouya-kun sebentar. Tapi dia malah menghajarku. ADUH!"

"Mukuro-sama pasti menggoda Boss di depannya lagi ya?"

"Ehe, begitulah."

"Kalau terus-terusan begini, umur Mukuro-sama bisa-bisa pendek."

"Oya oya, jangan berbicara seperti itu dong, Chrome sayang. ADAWW!"

"Makanya jangan gerak-gerak!"

**---Hibari---**

"Hahahahaha! Aku kaya!" seru laki-laki jangkung sambil menghitung uang hasil judinya.

"Huh, Senpai sudah berpengalaman sih." Gerutu laki-laki yang paling muda.

"Aduh, padahal kalau aku menang rencananya mau main ke diskotik." Tangis laki-laki berkumis tipis.

'BRAAAAK'

"Eh?" Tiga orang itu menoleh bersamaan, Hibari Kyouya datang membanting pintu dengan keras dan memasang mode siap tempur.

"Wao, ternyata penglihatanku tadi siang benar." Kata Hibari dengan senyum sinis yang memperlihatkan aura kesadisan. "_Kami korosu._"

Spontan trio penjudi itu berteriak ngeri, terutama laki-laki jangkung. Belum sempat menghabiskan uang hasil judi, ajal sudah menjemputnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wah wah, sepertinya uang hasil judi itu akan dihabiskan untuk biaya opname di rumah sakit.

**---Reborn---**

Dengan langkah pelan, Reborn berjalan ke arah ruang kerja Tsuna untuk mengecek keadaan muridnya itu. Namun yang ia lihat hanya sebuah kertas putih kecil yang memuat tulisan Hibari. Saat Reborn baru akan berbalik dan pergi ke kamar Tsuna, laki-laki itu melihat sesuatu yang tak asing tergeletak di bawah rak buku. Itu adalah HP Tsuna yang baru saja tadi pagi ia beri, namun sekarang separuhnya sudah hancur.

Reborn tersenyum tenang, kemudian dia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil HP dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo? Giannini? Aku minta kau buatkan peti mati dengan lambang Vongola X, besok harus jadi!"

* * *

Selesei dehhh… maaf ya kalo GJ hahaha XD

Sibuk soalnya (alagh so sibuk) -_-"

kalo gak keberatan tolong review ^^ seenggaknya ntar kalo ada yang kurang, Chel bisa itrospeksi diri XD


End file.
